Summer Vacation
by Lily Tsukino
Summary: What happens when Weiss Kreuz are stuck with the two new angents and they are girls!!! And one of them is Aya's sister's best friend! Plus both of the girls have special powers! What is gonna happen next??! REad and REVIEW!!!
1. Chapter 1

*~Summer Vacation~*~  
  
  
++^^::++^^::++^^::++^^::++^^::++^^::++^^::  
  
Kaome and her cousin Negumi walk off the airplane looking for the baggage claim. Meanwhile the Weiss Kreuz gang is there waiting for 2 agents that Persia told them that it was very important that the 2 people become agents for Weiß for they have special powers and abilities that help Ken, Aya, Omi and Yohji.  
  
Ken: Where are they?  
  
Yohji: This is boring. Are you sure that they are coming?  
  
Omi: Hold on let me check.  
  
Omi pulls out the communicator that Persia had given them just to make sure that they get the right people. Omi pushes the "On" button and Persia appears on the screen.  
  
Persia: Hai. What is it?  
  
Omi: Are you sure that they are on this flight?  
  
Persia: Hai it is. I'm positive.  
  
Ken: If we see them what are we supposed to call them?  
  
Persia: They have been informed ahead of time that they should respond to the names K and Gum.  
  
Yohji: Gum?! Hahahah! That is the stupidest name I have ever heard!  
  
Persia: I warn you Yohji. If you piss off Gum, you're as good as dead. Gum appears to be nice but if you piss off Gum, you're as good as gone. K on the other hand is very sweet but very sneaky. K is usually nice and gets along with mostly everyone as so does Gum but if you just happen to tick Gum off, then K is the only one that could help you.  
  
Ken: Oh so basically if Yohji pisses this Gum person off then he's gonna get his ass kicked?  
  
Persia: Yep.  
  
Omi: This Gum person doesn't seem very nice.  
  
Persia: Oh well that's only when Gum is really really mad or grumpy. Usually you can see the 2 talking or goofing off. K's favorite sports are basketball, archery, and fencing. K has had very excellent training and can pretty much do anything, just like Gum except K has been to special camps so if you ever need anyone to throw something like knifes or something just ask K. Gum is very athletic. Track, Soccer, Softball and many other things are Gum's specialty.   
  
Omi: Oh.  
  
Ken: Did you say soccer?!  
  
Persia: Hai. Gum and K have both been to the world championship in soccer. They were both on the same team. That's why it is important that you find them and take care of them till I can see them because those 2 are unstoppable when they work together.  
  
Yohji: Great more guys.   
  
Persia: Uhhh... Never mind.  
  
Omi: Okay we're out. Bye Persia.  
  
Omi pushed the "off" button and placed the communicator back into his backpack. They started to walk closer to the doors where the passengers were let off.   
  
  
On the way something caught Aya's eye, it was a young girl about the age of 18 wearing a short white mini skirt with a light purple button up dress shirt that hugged her body nicely. But what really made him stare, was her rich brown hair and her gorgeous blue eyes. She had with her a dark green backpack. Then Aya saw half of a locket that was hanging on a chain around her neck.   
  
  
Aya: *thinking* Could that be Kaome?? No it couldn't she's dead. But no one else has that locket.   
  
Aya started to flashback to when his little sister(the real Aya) was shopping with her friend that she had known since she was little, and they had decided to drag Aya along for the fun of it. Aya had always thought his little sister's friend was cute, but he never dared tell her. But then he remembered when her and her friend bought a locket and had the guy separate it so they each would have half, then made a promise.  
  
(Real Aya): There, now we both have a locket.  
  
Friend: And those twinkies at school can't say we copied.  
  
(Real Aya) Yea.  
  
The flashback closes with the girls laughing and then goes to a few days later after the incident with Aya's family. Aya/Ran remembers his sister's friend coming to see them and her crying. Aya/Ran hugged her but she ran out of the hospital when she found out that the chances of Aya waking up were very slim. Aya/Ran went to see if Aya's friend was okay only to hear a scream as she was knocked out then thrown into a car. The memory ends with Aya/Ran running out the door and standing in the middle of the road.   
  
Just then the girl realized that he was staring at her and looked at him.  
  
Aya was wearing a red shirt and tan pants, which he looked very nice in. Then she realized that only one person could have that hair and those eyes. *Was it Ran?! It has to be Ran* she thought but she wasn't too sure so she just smiled and waved.  
  
Aya could feel some heat on his face and for once in his life he blushed! The girl just smiled and turned about to walk away when some guy grabbed her bag. Aya saw this and was pissed.  
  
Girl: Hey you asshole!! Give me back my BAG!!!!!!!!!  
  
The girl chased after the guy with Aya right behind her. The other Weiß guys noticed Aya's strange behavior and just stared.   
  
Omi: Is he okay?  
  
Ken: You guys wait here. I'll be right back.  
  
Ken took off in the direction of where Aya ran off to. He got pretty far until he crashed into something and fell to the ground. Ken rubbed his head and looked at what he had hit only to notice that he hit a girl! The girl got hit too but didn't fall down, she flew down banging her head when it collided with the ground.   
  
Girl: OWW! Oh god my head!  
  
Ken: Oh I'm sorry-  
  
Ken was shocked when he stared at the young blue-haired girl infront of him. She was very beautiful and had 2 different shades of blue in her hair, the darker color on top and the lighter towards the bottom of her hair. The girl just got up and dusted herself off.  
  
Girl: No prob. I'm okay.  
  
Meanwhile with the other girl and Aya, the guy continued to run until he ran down a hallway which had led him to a dead end. The girl stood infront of him while Aya stood at the beginning of the hallway watching her.  
  
Girl: Okay pretty boy, give me back my bag and I wont hurt you.  
  
Guy: Oh and just what are you gonna do? Give me a make over?  
  
Girl: Not quite.  
  
The girl puts her hands together and then pulls them apart slowly thus creating a golden light then a long pole appears.  
  
Guy: Okay so you can do magic tricks wow. I'm so impressed your gonna hit me with a stick. OHHH I'm soo scared.  
  
Girl: Ha. That's what you think.  
  
Then the girl grabbed the stick in the middle and broke it in half. Both ends started to glow and they turned into swords. The girl pointed them both at the guy.  
  
Girl: Now drop my bag and I won't kill you or press charges.   
  
The guy threw her bag down and took off running for the other end of the hallway. Aya just continued to watch with an emotionless face. The swords disappeared in a flash of light and she walked over and picked up her bag. She began walking out of the hallway and past Aya trying to pretend he wasn't there. She began looking for her blue-haired cousin.   
  
Her cousin on the other hand was trying to make sure that her watch thing wasn't broken. When it started beeping she was relieved that it wasn't broken. She started to push some buttons and then she heard a voice.  
  
Girl: Kaome. Kaome. Where are you? Did you get your bag back?   
  
Kaome: I'm here. And yea I got it back. I'm pretty sure I got my point across. *starts laughing* Anyways, hey Negumi, have you found the guys that Persia sent yet?  
  
Negumi: Iie not yet.  
  
Ken at hearing this froze.  
  
Ken: *to himself* Could these girls be Gum and K?? But they're GIRLS!!!???  
  
Kaome finally found Negumi and she told her what happened. They started laughing again.   
  
Ken: Excuse me but are you guys K and Gum?  
  
Kaome: Yea we go by that, why?  
  
Just then Aya appeared.  
  
Ken: Did you know that the agents Gum and K are GIRLS!!!???  
  
Aya: Iie.  
  
Negumi: Wait a sec! So you guys are the guys that Persia sent??  
  
Kaome: Well that was quick.  
  
Ken: Well, we better get going.  
  
Negumi: We still have to get our suitcases.  
  
After they got Kaome's and Negumi's suitcases, they went to meet the others.  
  
Ken: Guys this is Kaome and Negumi or as we know them K and Gum.  
  
Kaome: Hi.  
  
Negumi: Hello.  
  
Omi: You're girls!  
  
Kaome: Glad you've noticed.  
  
Yohji: I know I did. Let me get that for you, young ladies.  
  
Yohji made a reach for their suitcases, but they pulled back.  
  
Negumi: Iie that's okay.  
  
Kaome: We have them.  
  
Omi: Well then let's go.  
  
After the silent car ride back to the flower shop, they got unpacked, and then they sat down infront of the giant TV screen. Then Persia popped up.  
  
Kaome: Hi Persia.  
  
Negumi: What's up?  
  
Persia: Why hello girls. I see that you made it and that you haven't changed a bit.  
  
Kaome and Negumi smiled at his remark.  
  
Persia: You girls will be staying here and helping out the Weiß group that is with you now.   
  
Negumi: So we are stuck with them for how long?  
  
Persia: Don't know. But I'll tell you later when I figure it out.  
  
Kaome: Okay whatev.  
  
Persia: I'll let you girls get settled. I'll check up on you later. Good Bye.  
  
Kaome: WAIT!!  
  
Persia: Yes. What is it?  
  
Kaome: *smiling* You said good bye.  
  
Persia: Yes, your point?  
  
Kaome: Don't you mean, Knight Hunters, deny these beasts their tomorrow?  
  
Kaome and Negumi started laughing. The Weiß guys were wondering how they knew that.  
  
Persia: You girls........ I'll talk to you later.   
  
The screen went blank.  
  
Negumi: He didn't say good bye.  
  
Kaome started laughing again while everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
Negumi: Wait. I just thought of something.  
  
Kaome: Oh my god it's a miracle!! Negumi has a brain!!  
  
Negumi: Shut up! *slaps Kaome in the arm*  
  
Kaome: Ow! Hey that hurt!  
  
Negumi: That's the point stupid. Now shut up!  
  
Kaome: Jeez.  
  
Kaome crosses her arms and slumps down into the chair.  
  
Negumi: As I was saying. You know our names, but we don't know yours.  
  
Omi: I'm Omi.  
  
Ken: Ken.  
  
Yohji: I'm Yohji. And let me just say you girls are just beautiful.  
  
Kaome: Ha! Hey Neg, looks like we got ourselves a wanna be player!  
  
Negumi: You're right!  
  
Omi: And that's Aya. *points to Aya*  
  
Kaome: Wait. Don't you mean Ran Fujimiya?  
  
Omi: What are you talking about?  
  
At this Aya's head looked up. He was then positive that this was Kaome Ri, his sister's old friend.   
  
Kaome: *getting up and walking over to Ran* Ran! Hey!! How are you doing?!  
  
Aya/Ran: Hello Kaome.  
  
(All right! This is getting annoying okay! If you're confused about the name thing I'll explain. You see Ran is his real name and Aya is his little sister. She was hurt and now she is in a coma so Ran took Aya's name so he can get revenge for his little sister. Kaome is used to calling him Ran but the Weiß guys only know his as Aya. Okay you get it now? Okay well I'm gonna stick to calling him Aya, but Kaome is still gonna call him Ran.  
  
Kaome smiled at Aya knowing that he is the boy that she grew up with.   
  
Kaome: Ran, can you show me around? I haven't been here in a while.  
  
Yohji: I'll be happy to show you around, miss Kaome.  
  
Kaome: Uhhhhhhh, not that's okay. I'd rather have Ran take me.   
  
At this Kaome grabbed Aya's arm. She flashed a smile at Aya. He smiled down her and they walked out of the room. As they were walking out of the flower shop the girls all stopped at stared and some of them were angry at the girl that was holding onto Aya's arm. After a while they sat down on a bench.  
  
Kaome: Ran?  
  
Aya: Huh?  
  
Kaome: Can we go see Aya? O-negai  
  
Aya looked at Kaome. He nodded his head yes and then stood up.   
  
Kaome: Wait!  
  
Kaome looked across the street and saw a gift shop. She ran into the store. In a couple of minutes she walked out with a teddy bear and 2 cards. One labeled 'Get Well Soon' and the other 'I Miss You'. Then she walked up to Aya.  
  
Kaome: Okay I'm ready. Let's go.  
  
When they got to the hospital Kaome paused when she was infront of a room labeled 'Aya Fujimiya'. Aya placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Aya: It's alright.  
  
Kaome looked back at him and tried to smile. Tears were already forming in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She opened the door and walked in. She placed the gifts on the table and kneeled beside Aya's bed. She took the unconscious Aya's hand and put it by her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.   
  
Kaome had let go of Aya's hand and had her hands to her face. She was crying. Aya could feel the pain that Kaome was going through. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. Kaome looked up at him. Her eyes red from crying. Aya wiped away her tears and then he felt Kaome's arms around him. She began crying again.  
  
Aya just wrapped his arms around her putting her in a tight embrace. After Kaome had settled down she looked up at him. Instead of her eyes filled with tears, they were filled with rage.   
  
Kaome: The guy who did this to her is gonna pay!  
  
Aya: Iie. You should stay out of this.  
  
Kaome: I don't care! And remember I'm supposed to be helping you guys on your missions remember? Plus he's gonna pay, not just for her but what he did to me.  
  
Aya: Kaome, what happened?  
  
Kaome: Iie, not now. Negumi is probably wondering where the heck I am.   
  
Aya: But-  
  
Kaome put her finger to his lip.  
  
Kaome: I'll tell you later. K Ran.  
  
She winked at him, then stood up wiped away the tears that remained on her face and began to walk out of the room.   
  
Kaome: You coming?  
  
Aya stood up and looked at his sister one last time then headed for the door.   
  
~*~*~*~*End of chapter 1~*~*~*~*  
Hi!! I hoped you like it!! I'm still working on like 5 other stories but tell me what you think!! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!!!! Ja Ne!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Vacation   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lily Tsukino  
  
Well okay I know I've gotten lazy. But don't kill me I've been busy with exams and my family is driving me crazy. I'm writing this chapter for a girl by the name of Lesya Taranova, who emailed me today and asked me to write some more. I've never gotten an email like that so I was like sure!! Why not!! So Lesya, This one's for you!!. Thanks for liking my stories!! Oh and I love your last name!!   
  
A/N: I don't own Weiß Kreuz so please don't sue. But the other characters are mine so if you steal them without permission then I'll kill you!! MAAHAHAHHAAHA!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Negumi sat in the room waiting for Kaome to return. She would glance at Ken every so often wondering what he was doing. Meanwhile Yohji was giving her glances in which sent a chill up her spine.  
  
"Where is Kaome?" Negumi said to no one in particular. Yohji got up and sat on the arm rest of the chair she was sitting in. "I think she and Aya are havin some fun. Why don't you and I go grab a bite to eat?" Yohji said trying his best to be clever and sexual. Ken who was listening in on their conversation was getting a bit annoyed at his fellow hunter. He decided to get Negumi alone with him, or at least away for Yohji.  
  
Ken picked up about three plants that were in their pots. There were still two left in the containers. "Umm Miss Negumi. Could you please help me bring these flowers to the front of the store?" Ken asked trying to make Negumi feel sorry for him and not to make eye-contact with Yohji.  
  
Negumi jumped up and picked up the other two pots and followed Ken out of the room. She knew exactly what was going on because she had seen his face when Yohji asked her out. She just smiled to herself and followed Ken to the point where he stopped.   
  
Ken stop and put the three pots he had down and then arranged them on their shelves. Then he turned around and took one pot from Negumi that held Violets and then he took the other that held roses. Negumi smiled happily and blushed when their eyes met. Of corse she wasn't the only one to blush, Ken was blushing but was trying his best not to let it show.   
  
"Umm Arigato for helping me Negumi-dono." Ken stuttered as he concentrated his focus on the floor." Negumi just giggled as she decided to make a move. "Umm Ken, you can just call me Negumi. And since I don't know where anything is, would be so kind as to show me where the nearest coffee shop is?"   
  
Ken blushed and raised his gaze, "Yes, I'd lov-er like to you where the shop is. It isn't very far either." Ken took of his apron and told Omi he was gonna show Negumi around. Omi gave them a cheery 'Ja ne' while Yohji whined in argument.   
  
Meanwhile with Kaome   
  
Kaome and Aya walked out of the hospital. Kaome tried to make it look as if she hadn't been crying because if Negumi notices then she would spaz. Kaome's words constantly replayed over and over in Aya's mind.   
  
What did they do to Kaome? Was it Takatori who did it? Why wont she tell me? Aya thought as they continued walking in silence.   
  
"Umm Ran-chan?" Kaome asked still looking straight ahead. Aya just mumbled his "Hmm" and turned his head to face her.  
  
"Do you think we can go to the park? I haven't been there in ages and I want to see if anything has changed." Kaome stated and continued her gaze forward.   
  
"Why not." Aya just simply stated as he looked forward. "Really?!" Kaome's excitedness startled Aya. He sharply turned back to her, gazing into her deep blue eyes. He found himself lost in her eyes and he couldn't help but to think of her. Just then he felt like he was being shaken.  
  
"Ran? Ran?! Hey Ran are you all right?!" Kaome shook Aya and when he didn't respond she began to freak out. Just then Aya blinked and shook his head. "Huh? What? Oh sorry I was thinking." Aya stated when he came to his senses.  
  
Kaome was on the verge of crying. She hugged Aya tightly and cried softly on his shirt. Aya hugged gently and rubbed her back while making soothing noises. "Are you all right? I'm sorry if I worried you." Aya continued to rub her back. He placed his head on top of hers.(A/N: he's taller than her!! HEHE!!)   
  
Kaome pulled away, wiped her face then looked up at him and smiled. "I'm all right just, *pause* DON'T DO THAT!!!!" She screamed as she playfully hit him in the arm. Aya pretended that it hurt. She just smirked, grabbed his hand and headed towards the park. Kaome stood under the tree that was next to the lake.   
  
"Good. Nothing changed." Kaome smiled as she lifted her head and looked over the lake. A gentle breeze brushed through her hair. She smiled as she enjoyed the feel of the breeze against her face. Aya looked at her in awe. She looks like an angel. He thought. Just then it began to downpour. Aya stood and watched as she ran around in the rain with a couple of little kids. He walked to a gazebo where he sat on the bench a watched. He shook the water from his jacket.  
  
After a couple of minutes Kaome ran to the gazebo completely drenched in water. She smiled and giggled as she shook the water from her hair. Her purple shirt clung to her as did her skirt also. Aya stood up and walked over to her. She was squeezing out the extra water in her hair.  
  
"You should have stayed ! It was soo much fun!" Kaome smiled at him. Aya just looked at her and smiled. "I don't prefer to get wet."   
  
Kaome sat down on a bench and turned her attention to the rain. "Jeez, it's really pouring now." She shivered and brushed a strand of hair that had stuck to her face. Aya took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled at him and placed her head on his shoulder. Kaome's reaction made Aya's cheeks become a crimson shade. It's either now or never. Aya thought.   
  
Aya took a deep breath and gently turned Kaome's face towards his. He look ed her straight into the eyes and covered her lips with his own. Kaome's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Aya felt her uneasiness and let go of her. He stood up and walked out of the gazebo with only murmuring a 'gomen.'   
  
Kaome still shocked came to her senses and ran after him. "Ran! Ran! Wait!" she screamed after him. Aya stopped but didn't turn around. "Gomen. I shouldn't have done that. Gomen." Aya took another step forward only to be stopped as he felt a warm hand on his wrist. Aya turned to see that Kaome was looking at him with sadness written all over her face.   
  
She looked Aya straight in the eyes. "Don't apologize to me. " She said with melancholy in her voice. (A/N: hehe BIG word!) Aya looked away form her. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Aya was going to apologize to her again, hopefully she'll believe him. "Gomen but-" Aya was cut off as Kaome pressed her lips to his.   
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued her show of affection. Aya, who was shocked, just did what came first into his mind. He wrapped her in an embrace and deepened their kiss. As the rain continued to pour, the couple still stood there, in the park, completely soaked from head to toe. But did either of them care...no. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them and that Negumi would rip off Kaome's head when she got back.  
  
~~**~~  
  
HEHE!! I felt like writing something mushy. Well I have to sleep. I have exams. *tear* Well I hope you liked it. I'm pretty sure I'm out of ideas so email me with some and I'll try my best to use them!! Arigato. Please Review!! And read my other story on fictionpress.net!! JA NE!!  
  
Ai,  
  
Lily Tsukino  
  
Jupiter030488@aol.com 


End file.
